Starting over is a Killer
by FloridasBluestAngel
Summary: This story is about, Timi Pedal, a CSI, who went through a traumatic experience when she worked in Tampa. After she lost her partner, her Captain suggested she move and contacted Grissom to help get her a job in Vegas. Follow her story as she grows close to everyone in the crime lab, especially Nick. Will they get together or will the rules keep them apart? (On Hiatus)
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hey, there! I had to write about Nicky he's to adorable. I had this in my mind for a long time, i just had to get it out onto the computer. So here it is, my first chapter. I don't know when I'll be able to update, but hopefully it'll be soon. Reviews are welcomed. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI: Crime Scene Investigation or it's characters.

* * *

Old Job, New Crime Lab

I'm on my way to my new precinct, and I'm already running a little late. I had the night shift, which is a big difference from my day shift at my old precinct. I moved to Las Vegas a few weeks ago, after an incident at my old precinct in Tampa. My partner and I were hunting down a notorious serial killer and we didn't wait for backup like we should have.

We got caught off guard by the killer and were ambushed by him, he stabbed my partner several times in the neck and came after me. I tried to fight him off the best I could, but I ended up getting slash up in the process. When I was able to disarm him he was able to pick up a pipe that was in the alley way and hit me in the head.

I don't remember anything after that, but other officers were able to apprehend the suspect and I woke up in the local hospital. I had a nasty contusion on my head and tons of scratches from the knife littering my arms and chest. I was apparently in the hospital for two weeks before I woke up and my captain told me everything that happened when I did wake.

The captain was the one who said I should move and start over. It was hard getting over my partners death and I didn't know if I could work in the field anymore. Since I was a kid I wanted to be in forensics and fight crime, then when I finally graduated in the top of my class at the University of Miami I was ecstatic.

Two years ago I joined the Tampa police department and it all went downhill. I was making simple mistakes and trying to take down every bad guy in town. Three months before the incident I started picking up on things and I was regaining my skills. I was even in line for a promotion and my partner couldn't have been more proud.

My partner wasn't romantic with me, but we did have a slight connection and I wondered if he was still alive if he was still alive. I sighed and looked out my car window as I sat at a red light. I missed Tampa a lot, Florida has been my home since I was born and now I'm in a new state, new city, and where the night life is booming.

I eventually got to the Las Vegas Police Department and I stood by my car looking over the building. I was nervous for many different reasons, starting my job up again and having to get to know a whole new team. From what my Captain said, Grissom, is a really cool guy and very smart. My captain said he went to school for a while with Grissom at UCLA and they had a few classes together.

He told me that he put a good word in for me and Grissom would be happy to put me on his team. I was reluctant at first to take it, but eventually after some thought and support of my family, I decided it would be best and that's why I'm here now. So, I'm going to pull myself together and walk into that precinct and begin a new life.

I walked into the precinct and went to the floor I was told the forensic lab was on. I walked off the elevator and looked for the office of Gil Grissom.

"Excuse me Ms., do you know where Gil Grissom's office is?" I asked a blond haired lady.

"Yes I do, I can take you to him. I'm Catherine Willows," she said extending a slender hand.

I shook it and said, "Hi, I'm Timi Pedal."

"Nice to meet you, I didn't know we were getting a new addition," she said as she let go of my hand.

"Nice to meet you too. I guess they were keeping it on the down low," I said.

"Yeah," she said.

She led me to an office and the door was open. An older man was sitting at a desk and looking at papers. Catherine knocked on the door and he looked up. He was wearing glasses and really wasn't too bad looking for an older guy.

"What's' up Catherine?" he said to her.

"Timi Pedal is here to see you," she said pointing to me.

"Oh yes I was expecting you, you're late," he said.

"Sorry, I lost track of time," I said.

"Its fine, come on in. Thank you, Catherine," he said.

"No problem," she said and left.

"I'm Gil Grissom, I heard lots of good things about you from, Lieutenant Davenport. I'm sorry for what happened to you and your partner, I hope you're ready to work again," he said.

"Thank you, sir. I am ready to work again, it's been a while, but I'm ready to start over," I said.

"Call me Grissom, and I'm glad. It's slow right now, but it will probably pick up later tonight. Until then I'll show you around," he said.

"Okay," I said.

"Welcome aboard to the night shift CSI Pedal." Grissom said as he got up and outstretched a hand.

I shook it and said, "Thank you sir, I mean Grissom."

He smiled and started to walk out. When I turned I noticed a whole bunch of bugs, a bulletin of cases, and books around his room.

"Oh, I like bugs," he said.

"I see that," I said taking a look at a two headed scorpion.

It gave me the creeps, let's just say I'm not a bug person. It could be the sweetest bug on the planet, and I still would run screaming in the other direction.

"Not a bug person, huh?" he said.

"No, not at all. It's kind of cool though," I said.

"I think your one of the first person to say that. Come on let's go," he said while he laughed.

Grissom showed me around the lab, the cafeteria and locker room. He even took my blood for purposes I'm still not sure of. I was in the locker room now and putting stuff in my new designated locker. A man came in with short black hair and an adorable smirk on his face. He was quite handsome and I wondered if we'd be working together. He started putting things in his locker and he looked over at me. I don't think he even knew I was there right away.

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't even notice you," he said with a southern accent.

"It's fine, I'm Timi Pedal. I just joined the night shift," I said.

"Really? I'm Nick Stokes, CSI level 3, been working here for a while now it's nice to see a new face," he said.

"Nice to meet you CSI Stokes," I said.

"You can call me Nick. I'll see you around Timi," he said.

He closed his locker and walked out of the room. I think Nick is very hot, but I must keep myself together. Most places it's frowned upon to fraternize with your co-workers, so I'll make sure to just stay strictly in the friend zone. Another man came in and looked at me funny.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"I'm Timi Pedal, I'm new to the night shift," I said.

"That's what Nick was saying to me as I walked bye. I'm Warrick Brown, nice to meet you, Pedal," he said.

"You too," I said and left the room.

"Pedal, we have a case. Do you want it, unless you're not ready for field work yet?" Grissom said stopping me.

"I'll go, I can do it," I said.

"Here's the file and also your new badge. Brief yourself on it, I'll put Nick on the case with you," he said.

"Okay Grissom," I said taking the items.

Nick walked bye and Grissom called his name.

"What's up, do we have something?" Nick asked.

"Yes double homicide, near the housing center on 3rd street. You and Timi are going to work together," Grissom said.

"Okay, we're on it. Come on, partner," he said.

I went with Nick and hopped into his black SUV. While he was driving he struck up a conversation with me.

"When did you move here?" he asked.

"About a month ago," I said.

"Where from?" he asked.

"Tampa, Florida," I said.

"Cool, I don't mean to pry or anything, but what's your story?" he asked.

"What makes you think I have a story," I said.

"Everyone has a story, whether it's good or bad. I saw some scars on your hand and wrist. There light, signifying it was a while ago, what happened?" he asked.

I pushed a hand through my short dark brown hair and I told him what happened and how I came to getting a job here in Sin City.

"Wow, I'm sorry to hear that. I moved here from Dallas, because I felt I could be my own man here. Didn't have to compete with being as good as my mom or dad, who's a lawyer and a judge," he said.

I nodded and looked out the window of the SUV. The rest of the trip was silent and eventually we arrived at the scene. The scene was bustling with uniformed officers and Crime scene tape was out holding back the nosy onlookers. We got out and Nick gave me an extra kit he had in the back trunk. A bald headed man came up to us and said, "Nick, we have two dead at the scene, no witnesses. Who's she?"

"Captain Brass, meet the newest member of the night shift at the crime lab, Timi Pedal," Nick said.

"Oh, nice to meet you Pedal. You two go check out the scene," he said.

We started looking at the scene and placing number cards down by evidence to mark them. Nick and I were photographing everything we could, including the two victims. Nick started laughing and I gave him a funny look.

"Sorry, but when you crinkled your nose like that, you looked old enough to still be in high school," he said.

"Everyone says that, no one think I'm a cop until they seriously look over my badge. I'm twenty five, but look like I'm fifteen," I said.

"Ha, that sucks, but I guess that's good sometime, especially when after a criminal. They wouldn't think twice about you being able to arrest them," he said.

"Yeah, I guess," I said.

We got back to the case and eventually they took the bodies away to be examined by the coroner.

"I think we got everything, I don't see much of anything. They must have took the gun with them," Nick said looking around the scene.

"There's an anomaly with that trash can. It's tilted to the side, while the other is straight against the wall," I said.

"Nice catch, let's go check it out, Pedal," he said.

Nick moved the trash can and we found a promising piece of evidence, a bullet lodged in the wall of the building.

"You want to do the honors?" he asked.

"It would be my pleasure," I said.

I got my tweezers out and dislodged the bullet from the wall.

"It looks like a .45," Nick said.

"It does," I said while looking at it.

"Let's take it back to the lab," he said.

"Okay," I said.

I placed it in a yellow evidence bag and placed it in my kit. We headed back to the lab after we collected the rest of our evidence. I met the Medical Examiner, Dr. Robbins, who was a cool older man. He gave us great details on the two dead victims. I also met one of the forensic experts named Greg Sanders, he was kind of cute and dorky, about my age. He was super friendly and I couldn't deny I liked him a little bit too.

"Hey I got a hit off the bullet," Greg told us.

We went to the lab he was working in and he briefed us on what he found.

"Bullet is linked to a special .45 that was linked to a special local gun store. Customers pay a fortune to put a logo on their bullet, so every time the gun fires it places the logo on the bullet. This one has a skull and crossbones," Greg explained.

"That's a little stupid to have it custom made, easier to track you down," I said.

"True, but people are crazy these days. Anyway it's called Legendary Smith Shop, near Roosevelt and Delton Street," he said.

"Thanks Greg. We'll go check it out," Nick said.

* * *

Nick and I went down to the gun shop and went up to the front desk.

"How can I help you this evening," a bulky looking man with tattoos said.

"I'm Officer Stokes and this is Officer Pedal, we're looking into a murder," Nick said holding up his badge.

"Damn, I don't know nothing about a murder, I swear," he said.

"We're not accusing you, sir. We just want to know about a gun you sold," I said.

"All right, I can help," he said.

"We're looking for a gun you sold with a specific hammer that places a skull and crossbones on the back of the bullet when fired," Nick said as he showed the man a picture of the bullet.

"Oh the .45 I sold. That guy gave me the creeps personally, he barely said any word to me. The only thing he said was about his purchase. Me and my co-worker, Ralph, tried to make small talk with the man while trying to help him pick a gun. He barely even blinked, paid in full though, $350 for the special gun," he said.

"Cash?" Nick asked.

"Yeah, but I still write names down, in case there's a malfunction or problem. Also it takes about a week to finish the gun, so we contact the customer when it's done," he said.

"So what's his name," Nick asked.

"Parker Baxter, I have his address too," he said.

'"We'll take that too," Nick said.

The man gave us all the information we needed and we headed off to Baxter's apartment. Nick called Grissom and told him what we found out. We arrived at Baxter's house and a red truck was parked in the drive way.

"You have your gun?" Nick asked.

"Yeah," I said.

"Be ready for anything," he said.

"Okay," I said.

I wasn't quite ready for a showdown with a criminal again, but I couldn't put our lives in danger for not being ready to handle it yet. Maybe I shouldn't have come back yet, I should have waited. We reached the front door and Nick knocked on the door.

"Who is it," a man said from inside.

"LVPD," Nick said.

No sound came from inside and Nick and I shared a look. Then next thing I know a bullet flies through the door.

"Get down," Nick said.

Nick kicked open the door and I heard gunshots being fired off. I couldn't move I was stuck there replaying what happened to me and my old partner. I placed my hands over my ears and closed my eyes. I heard tires screeching and more gunshots.

"Timi! Timi, hey it's okay," Nick said.

He touched my arm and I flinched away from him. I couldn't bare looking up at him and facing what just happened.

* * *

We were back at the lab and I was sitting in Grissom's office with Nick by my side.

"We put out a BOLO on Baxter's truck, I'm glad you two are all right. Timi, can you continue this case?" he asked.

"Yes," I said.

"Don't go too hard on her Grissom. It could have happened to anybody," Nick said.

"I know, Nick. She's been through a traumatic event, but if she freezes up again she could be putting herself and others in danger," Grissom said.

Nick nodded and I said, "I understand, I'm really sorry. I won't freeze next time, I promise."

"I hope not, let's go finish up this case with no more incidences," he said.

We nodded and left Grissom's office. We went to the break room awaiting word on our whereabouts of the perpetrator.

"Hey, Timi," Nick said.

"Yeah," I said.

"What happened out there, don't blame yourself for it, it could have happened to anybody. Just know it's not your fault, PTSD is normal after you've gone through something that traumatic," he said.

"Thanks, I appreciate it," I said.

"No problem, I just don't want to see my new co-worker resigning after her first day," he said.

"I don't think I'll be resigning any time soon. Even though I've been through a lot, I still love my job, and getting criminals off the streets. I don't want to give that up, I worked too hard to get here," I said.

"That's the spirit. Maybe when the case is over, we can all get some breakfast, there's a diner we all go to," Nick said.

"Sounds good," I said.

"Great," I said.

Warrick walked in and said, "Hey Nick, glad you're okay. You too new girl, heard you froze out there. Not good with conflict?"

"Leave her alone, Warrick. She's been through a lot before she came here," Nick said.

"Damn I'm sorry. I didn't know, did you get attacked?" Warrick asked.

I explained to him what happened to me and in the meantime Catherine and Sara Sidle, came in and listened too.

"Wow, I'm so sorry," Sara said.

"Yeah, I honestly didn't know," Catherine said.

"Most people wouldn't even have the guts to talk about something like that," Warrick said.

"My therapist thought it be best to voice it, instead of keeping it all bottled up inside. So when people ask, I don't mind sharing," I say.

"That's cool," Nick said.

Nick's phone rang and he answered it.

"You got him… He's in interrogation… We'll be right there," Nick said.

We all looked expectantly at him and he said, "Parker Baxter has been brought in."

* * *

Nick and I were in the interrogation room staring down, Parker, trying to get him to talk.

"You know you're going to prison for a long time Mr. Baxter. Two counts of murder, two counts for discharging a weapon at officers," Nick said.

"I did not kill, Maddie and Dexter," he whispered.

"It was your gun, was it not?" Nick said.

"It was, but I gave it to Rodger," he said.

"Who's Rodger?" I asked.

"A friend," he said.

"A friend who'll let you go down for murder," I said.

He sighed and said, "We just went to talk, things got heated and escalated. Dexter punched Rodger and Rodger took my gun and shot Dexter, then Maddie."

"Tell us where Rodger lives," Nick said.

"I'm not squealing to the police, are you crazy?" he said.

"It's either tell us who Rodger is or go to jail for two murders you didn't commit," Nick said.

Parker looked between us and spilled where his friend lived. He even gave us his full name, Rodger Kerger. We went to the address he gave us and found a small trailer park just outside the city. We found Rodgers trailer and knocked on the door. We heard the back door shut and we bolted to the back.

We looked for Rodger in some wooded area and couldn't find a single thing, we decided to split up and I was walking alone flashing my flashlight in every direction I could. I heard a twig snap and I looked around, but saw nothing. Next thing you know I'm grabbed from behind and I screamed.

"Shut it, copper. I ain't going to jail again," Rodger said.

He tried to drag me with him, but I stood my ground so I wouldn't budge.

"I ain't playing around," he said pulling a knife out.

He put it against my throat and said, "Come with me or die right here."

"Put the knife down," I heard a familiar voice say.

"What are you gonna do about it? You wouldn't want to shoot your lady friend would you," Rodger said.

"Leave her alone," Nick said panicked.

In the back of my mind flashed to that very horrible incident that happened, I was not going to let that happen again. I gained some courage and pulled the man's arm away from my throat, I ducked under his arm and went to the side of him. Nick took the opportunity and shot the man in his shoulder. Rodger dropped the knife and fell to the ground, holding his injured arm.

Uniformed cops made their way over and took Rodger away in handcuffs.

"You all right?" Nick asked as he came over to me.

He assessed me and made sure I wasn't injured.

"I'm fine," I said.

He looked down in my brown eyes with his own and quickly looked away. He backed up from me and said, "How did you do that?"

"I gathered my courage and dipped into my self-defense courses I took when I was younger," I said.

"Awesome, I'm just glad it worked out," Nick smiled slightly.

"Nick, Timi, are you two okay?" Grissom asked.

"Fine Grissom. Timi handled it really well. Helped me get a good shot of the suspect and take him down," Nick said.

"That's great, I'm glad you two made it out. Nice work Timi and Nick," Grissom said.

"Thanks," Nick and I said in unison.

* * *

The rest of the early morning, we finished our paper work closing out the case. Grissom had me in his office giving me my first evaluation, and he said I did a superb job despite my little hiccup at Baxter's home. He gave me a good praise and told me to keep up the good work.

I got my purse from the locker room and Nick came in.

"Hey, Timi. Heard you're going to be staying here a while since you did a good job," Nick said.

"Yeah, I'm glad I wasn't fired on my first day," I said.

"Yeah. Hey, are you still up for breakfast? I asked everyone else, but they passed. Your still welcomed to come if you want," Nick said.

"Um... Sure, I'd like that. Maybe you can give me some advice about living here. It's been a month, but I've mostly been cooped up in my home," I said.

"It'll be my pleasure, to be your official guide of Las Vegas. Let's go get some breakfast," Nick said.

Nick and I walked out of the locker room with him explaining the crime lab, Las Vegas, and great food places to go. We had a great time together at the diner. I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship, both on and off work.


	2. Chapter 2

AN:Thank you for following and favouring my story. So here is the next chapter. Reviews are welcomed. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI: Crime Scene Investigation or it's characters.

* * *

Back, Back to School (Part 1)

Today was my day off, I've been working with the LVPD forensic team for two months now. I've been getting along great with everyone and I've been solving cases left and right. This is technically only my fifth major day off since I started. I'm chilling at home in my Pajamas watching some game show on TV.

I was eating a bowl of cereal and trying to guess the answers on the game show.

"We asked 100 people, Name something you might find right next to the bathtub," the host said.

"Huh, probably a sink or bath mat," I said and shoved a spoon full of cheerios in my mouth.

A women around my age hit the buzzer and said, "An adult toy."

I almost spit out my cereal, I had to try to stifle my laughter and try to swallow my food. The host and other players looked at her funny.

"Survey says," the host said.

A big X came on the screen and people just laughed. Some of the answers these people give are crazy. I watched the rest of the show getting some answers up on the board and some of mine weren't on there, but I think they should have been.

Another TV show came on and I took my bowl and empty glass of orange juice to the sink and washed it off, then stuck them into my dish washer. I went back to the couch and laid down. I was about to drift off and take a short nap before I went to do my many errands today, but my phone started to buzz on my small coffee table.

I flipped my phone open and answered with a simple, "Hello."

"Timi, its Grissom. We need you down at the lab. I know it your day off, but this is a big case and I think you can help," Grissom said.

"Um… Okay, I'll be down in a few," I said.

"Thanks, see you soon," he said and promptly hung up.

Well this sucks, but I do like my job. I quickly hopped in and out of the shower and got dressed in some blue jeans and a black dress shirt. I paired the outfit with my black sneakers. I quickly drove down to the lab. Everyone was in the conference room when I got there and I promptly took an empty seat.

If everyone's here, it must be a really big case. Jim Brass walked in and he talked quietly with Grissom before they both addressed us.

"All right everyone. As you may or may not know, there has been two recent deaths at J.P. Arnolds Preparatory School. One senior, Lucy Dillinger, and one junior, Molly Kaplan, were both found dead in their rooms. At first we thought it was just teenage suicide but after further examination by Dr. Robbins, it seems they were both poisoned with the same exact thing. We need every hand on deck to help with the case," Captain Brass said.

"We did a further investigation on both victims to see if they had anything similar. It seems like both girls had the same trigonometry and chemistry class. Molly was a straight A student and in the high accelerating courses. Lucy was an average B/C student and on track to graduate this year. Both were said to be very good students and didn't cause any trouble," Grissom said.

"Were they in the same clique?" Warrick asked.

"No they weren't, both two different girls from different worlds. Molly grew up on a farm in Ohio before moving here and Lucy was born and raised here. Molly was head of the chess club and Lucy was a cheerleader," Grissom said.

"Sadly we aren't getting anywhere with this case and it's been three weeks. If we don't catch someone soon we could have another death on our hands. We were thinking someone can go undercover," Captain Brass said.

"Like as a teacher?" Nick said from next to me.

"Actually we were thinking a student," Brass said.

"A student, who would we use to be a student?" Sara said skeptically.

All heads turned in my direction. My eyes went wide as realization hit me, they wanted me to be the undercover cop.

"Me..?" I said.

"Yes, Timi. You're the only one who looks the youngest. You'll fit right in," Grissom said.

"I mean I guess," I said.

"Great, we already panned it with the dean. He's the only one who knows that you are undercover, everyone else is clueless, we already got a schedule and your dorm room," Brass said.

"Seriously?" I asked shocked.

"Yes you'll be going tomorrow. Come to my office and I'll fill you in," Brass said.

The rest of the meeting went by quickly, mostly trying to get our ducks in a row and figure out how to solve the case. After it finished I walked to Brass's office to get filled in on my undercover job.

"Timi, you are going to go by the name Ally Mayor. You are a senior and will be taking the same classes as Lucy. I want you to try to get into both cliques and keep your eyes and ears open for anything. Your dorm number is 35 and you'll be staying there for as long as the case takes," Bras said.

"Okay," I said.

"You'll report there tomorrow at 7:15 am and talk to the dean, okay," he said.

"Okay," I said.

He handed me a schedule and a case file, "Here take these and study them. Try to come up with any connection or anything that will help you out while you are there."

"All right," I said taking the items.

"Okay good luck, Timi. I want you to check in with Grissom whenever possible, especially if you think you have a lead. Understood?" he said.

"Understood," I said.

"Okay, good luck Pedal. I'll see you soon," Brass said dismissing me.

"Thanks, see you soon," I said and exited the room.

I went home and had a few hours to read though the documents and learn my schedule. I packed up a small duffle bag and backpack with necessary items. I was so nervous about this case and it wasn't even about doing my job, it was about fitting in. I've never been to a prep school and I didn't hate high school, but it wasn't the best of times. This was going to be crazy.

* * *

The next day came around way to fast. I had to dress in what I could think of is teenage like. Since I didn't have a proper uniform for that school yet, I had to dress casual for today. I decided to wear black skinny jeans, a navy blue T-shirt with a heart and angel wings on it, and my black sneakers. I did a double check of everything I packed and made my way out of my apartment.

I got to the school at 7:00 and parked in the student parking lot. They assigned me my parking spot on my schedule and it was number 114. I parked there and grabbed my stuff. I walked to the dean's office and talked to the lady at reception. She told me to go in and I complied.

"You must be Officer Pedal, I'm Dean Duffy. It's nice to meet you," he said reaching a hand.

"You too sir," I said shaking it.

"I heard you'll be here for a while, and I hope you feel decently at home here. I left some school uniforms with Elizabeth, the receptionist, and you can grab them when we are done, "he said.

"Okay thanks," I said.

"I hope you know you're in room 35, that was Lucy's room before she died. We cleared it out and changed the sheets. I hope this case gets cleared up soon," he said.

"Yes me too, thank you for letting us do this, "I said.

"It's no problem, anything to keep my school in order," he said.

I nodded at him.

"Okay, I think that's it. The first Class starts at 7:45, go get settled and report there in uniform, Ms. Mayor," he said using my alias.

"Yes, Dean Duffy," I said.

I left his room and picked up the uniforms from the receptionist and headed to the female dorm rooms. When I got there I opened my door and turned on the light. It was a small room, with a twin sized bed, a dresser, nightstand, and window. The bed had navy blue and red sheets matching the schools colors.

I laid my new uniforms on the bed trying to decide what I wanted to wear. I had a navy blue skirt, a red skirt, navy blue slacks, a black dress shirt, a white dress shirt, a navy blue blazer, and a red blazer. I decided to wear the red skirt with the black dress shirt and red blazer. I quickly changed my outfit and decided to wait until school ended to unpack.

I grabbed the school bag I bought with school supplies and headed to my first class which was Language Arts. I got to class on time and he teacher assigned me to a desk by the window. I sat there and waited for students to come fill the class. A young boy about 17 sat next to me and looked over.

"Hey, you're new," he said.

He was adorable, he had curly blond hair and blue eyes. He smiled and I could see his dimples form on his cheeks. If I was young again he'd certainly be a big crush I'd have googily eyes for.

"Yeah, I am. I was nervous after hearing about those poor girls," I said.

"Oh yeah. It was horrible. Lucy was so hot, I was planning on asking her to home coming," he said.

"You knew one of the girls? "I asked kindly.

"Yeah, Lucy and I got along great. We've been going here since the ninth grade. She was head cheerleader and I'm captain of the baseball team," he said.

"Oh…" I said.

"Yeah, but Lucy wasn't all what they say she is. She had her bitchy side, just like any other stuck up girl. I think she even made fun of the other dead girl a few times," he said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah, I wasn't a fan of that side of Lucy, but she was still hot. Anyway, I'll definitely miss her, but that's life right, "he said shrugging.

"Yeah, I guess, but still so young," I said.

"Yeah, but we all have to die someday. I heard it was in her sleep though, so at least it was peaceful," he said.

"Yeah," I said.

The conversation ended and while the teacher was teaching stuff about prefixes and suffixes, I was trying to figure things out about the case. It was eventually lunch time after two very boring classes, art and computer technology. I was about to sit at a table alone to confide in my thought but a young pretty blond stopped me.

"Hi I'm Megan, you're new here," she said.

"Yeah," I said.

"Do you want to sit with us, "she said gesturing to the table to the right of us,

I couldn't help, but notice they were all popular kids and the boy from earlier was sitting there.

"Umm… no it's okay," I said.

"Come on, sit with us," the boy from earlier said.

Brass said to try to get into both cliques, maybe sitting here wouldn't be too bad. I'll have to join the chess club, wait I can't play chess. This is going to be very difficult.

"Okay," I said.

"Here sit next to me," the blond boy said.

I took a seat next to him and Megan sat in front of me.

"By the way my names Mitchel, but you can call me Mitch. That's my sister," he said pointing at Megan.

"Nice to meet you I'm, T… Ally," I said almost exposing my real name.

"Tally?" he asked.

"No, Ally," I said nervously.

"Oh cool," he said.

We all started eating and Megan started talking, "So Ally, are you from Las Vegas?"

"No I'm from Florida, I moved here a few months ago," I said.

"Awesome, did you go to the beach a lot," Mitch chimed in.

"Sometimes," I said.

"That's cool, how comes you moved here?" she asked.

I had to fabricate a story, but I was so nervous. Lying isn't my strong suit, but thankfully I pulled one out of thin air. Hopefully I will remember it in case it comes back to me later.

"My parents got a divorce and my mom took me here," I said.

"Oh that sucks. Sometimes we wish our parents get a divorce, they bicker all the time and our dad is always out of town for business," Mitch said.

"Yeah," Megan said.

"So did you know Lucy?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm co-captain of the cheerleading squad, but now I'm head captain. Speaking of cheerleading, we're looking for someone to fill in for Lucy, would you like to?" she asked.

"No, my coordination and balance is horrible and it's not really my thing, "I said.

"Oh well, but if you change your mind tryouts are on Friday," she said.

"Okay," I said.

"Hey, do you have a boyfriend," Mitch asked.

I almost choked on the school lunch. Thankfully no one noticed it.

"What!?" I said

Mitchell laughed and said, "Are you single?"

"Um…" I stumbled.

I didn't know what to say, I had to let him down somehow, but it just caught me off guard.

"No, but I'm not really looking right now," I said.

"Damn, well if you change your mind just hit me up. I'd be happy to take you out sometime and maybe spend some time in my truck," he said.

"Eww… come on Mitch," Megan said.

The whole table burst out in laughter and my cheeks flamed up. This is going to be a very long investigation. Soon after lunch was over and I had trigonometry, which both victims had together. I went to class and was once again assigned to a seat but this one was closer to the door.

The teacher was a younger male around his early thirties and had dark brown hair and brown eyes. Megan walked in and sat next to me.

"Hey, Ally. I see we have the same class. You're lucky, Mr. Masters is freaking hot. Lucy and I always talked about him," she said

"Yeah he is pretty cute," I said.

"Pretty cute, he's gorgeous," she whispered.

Soon the bell rung and class started. I loved math, but I actually never took trig in high school. I wasn't the best at it, even though I love the subject so much. I was doing pretty well though because my professor in college helped give a lot of pointers that made it a little less difficult. I was answering the questions Mr. Masters asked left and right.

After class was over Mr. Masters stopped me.

"Ms. Mayor," he said.

"Yes, Mr. Masters," I said.

"I'm glad you are in my class, you are very smart. It's hard seeing someone taking Molly's place, but you seem to fit right in. She was great at it too," he said.

"Molly was a good student," I asked.

"Yeah, very good. All A's on my tests. She was in my geometry class too, great student," he said.

I badly wanted to ask professional questions but I knew I had to keep a low profile.

"Is that all, sir?" I asked.

"Yeah, but if you ever want to come after school, and work on my homework assignments feel free to," he said.

"Do you give this option to everyone? "I asked.

"Only the pretty ones, but that's our little secret," he said.

I raised a brow and said, "Okay?"

"Run along, class will start soon," he said.

I quickly left and went to my next class, which was world history. I couldn't help but think during that whole class what Mr. Masters said. The pretty girls and secrets. If Mr. Masters was or is fornicating with the students that's a crime right there. Sadly if it was Lucy then it would be consensual but it's still prohibited for a teacher and student. If it was Molly than it would be sex with a minor.

I had to hang out with him after class and see if my theories are correct, but just because he's a perv doesn't mean he's our killer. I'll figure something out.


	3. Chapter 3

AN:Thank you for following and favouring my story. So here is the next chapter. Reviews are welcomed. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI: Crime Scene Investigation or it's characters.

* * *

Back, Back to School (Part 2)

I finished the rest of the school day without gaining any major leads. The only suspects I had so far was Mr. Masters, Megan, and Mitchell. Thy all had some kind of connection with our victims. I learned that the Chess club doesn't meet until tomorrow, which is Wednesday, and on Fridays. So I decided to check up on my top suspect so far, Mr. Masters.

I went straight to his class after school and knocked on the closed door.

"Come in," I heard him say.

I walked in and saw him grading papers at his desk.

"Oh, Ally. I'm glad you came by, start working on your homework while I finish grading this," he said.

"Okay," I said.

I started working on my trigonometry homework he assigned us today and didn't get any creepy vibe from him. I tried to take a few glances at him and around the room to see if there was anything suspicious or out of the ordinary, but I found nothing. He sighed and I looked up at him, he stood up and came over to me.

"How's it going," he asked and took a seat on my desk.

"Pretty well. I only have about three questions left," I said.

"Wow let me see it," he said.

I handed the paper over to him and he looked it over. His eyebrows rose and then furrowed together and then rose once more.

"That was quick and each of your answers are right on pint. I think your one of my best student ever," he said smiling.

"Thanks, I like math," I said.

"That's good, I like when students say that. Keep up the good work, Ms. Mayor," he said.

"Thanks," I said.

"Can I ask you for a favor?" he asked.

"Yeah sure," I said.

"I have about three more papers to grade, do you mind cleaning the board," he asked.

"No, I don't mind," I said.

I packed up my stuff and left it at the desk, I walked over to the white board and started erasing the work on it. I was almost done when I felt a pair of hands on my hip. MY eyes grew wide at the situation, but I couldn't blow my cover. I had to act like a normal teenage girl when it came to sexual harassment.

He leaned into me and whispered in my ear, "You're one of my sexiest and smartest students. You'll do well with me, I bet you're better then Lucy."

So he did sleep with Lucy but did he sleep with Molly.

"How many girls have you done this with?" I whispered nervously.

"Not too many. I try to keep a low profile, when it comes to students, there's always gossip. I only go for the pretty ones and who I know will keep their mouth shut," he said.

He started kissing my neck and I pulled away.

"Did you sleep with Molly?" I asked.

"No, Molly was a great student but she wasn't one of the ones I liked. She was pretty in an odd way, but I'd knew she would be one of the blabber mouths. Too goody two shoes that one. Now stop messing around, you wouldn't have come here if you didn't want me," he said.

He tried to get closer and I pulled away from him.

"Do not touch me," I said.

"Get out of my classroom, I f you tell anyone I'll fail you," he said.

I quickly grabbed my stuff and left the classroom. I went to a nearest bathroom and tried to keep an eye on Mr. Masters's room. I called up Grissom and after a few rings he answered.

"Hey Grissom, its Pedal. I need officers here to arrest a teacher, Mr. Masters," I said.

"Is he our suspect?" he asked.

"I don't know, but he is sleeping with his students. We have to get him out of this school," I said.

"I hear you. I'll call brass and they'll send some units out. Is he still in school," he asked.

"Yes, he is. I have an I on him. He's still in his classroom," I said.

"Okay, keep an eye out," he said.

"Okay, would you like me to alert the dean," I said.

"That would be a good call," he said.

"Okay, I'll talk to you soon Grissom," I said.

"Okay, Pedal. Nice work Talk to you later," he said.

I alerted the dean and told him that officers would be here shortly. He was shocked and unaware that anything like that was going on inside the school. Eventually cops arrived and arrested him right on the spot. I walked over and Captain Brass came to talk to me. Since there were on lookers, he spoke to me as Ally and not Timi.

"Ally, you're the one to call it in?" he asked.

"Yes, sir," he said.

"Would you mind stopping by the precinct and giving a statement?" he asked.

"No I wouldn't mind, sir," I said.

"Okay, I'll see you down there Ms. Mayor," he said and walked away.

I let out a sigh and walked to the parking lot to get my car. I drove to the precinct and gave my statement to Brass. They gave me the opportunity to interrogate Mr. Masters because it was due to my undercover work that I caught him. I took the opportunity and that's where I was now staring him down in my school uniform.

"You're a cop!?" he said.

"Yes I am Mr. Devon Masters. I'm undercover looking into the murders of Lucy Dillinger and Molly Kaplan. You knew both vics," I said.

"Wait you think I killed them. No way, I didn't do it. I only…" he started to say.

"Mr. Masters, I already know you've been sleeping with students. You'll probably get five years and probation, not to mention being labeled as a sex offender. So did you or did you not kill Lucy and Molly?" I asked.

"No I didn't I swear. I only slept with Lucy and Molly was a great student. I'd never kill them," he said.

I nodded and said, "Thank you for your cooperation Mr. Masters. An officer will be in shortly to take you to booking."

He put his head and his hand s and sighed deeply. I walked out of the room and came face to face with Brass and Grissom.

"Nick and Warrick checked his house and Catherine and Sara checked the classroom. We found nothing linking to Mr. Masters as the killer. He was just a very sick man," Grissom said.

"I figured that, I didn't get any vibes from him that he killed someone. He just admitted sleeping with them," I said.

"All right, head back to the school. Nice job so far, hopefully you'll be able to catch the killer," he said.

As I was leaving I ran into Nick in the parking lot.

"Oh hey, Pedal. Nice work," Nick said.

"Thanks, but it's still not the killer," I said.

"Yeah, but you got that predator off the street. That's something," he said.

"Yeah, true," I said.

"Hey, don't push yourself so hard. For the past two months you've been doing great, we'll catch whoever is doing this," he said.

"Yeah, I know. I just hope I can do that before there is another victim," I said.

"Yeah," he said.

It was silent for a few minutes until I broke it, "I should probably get back."

"Yeah, you do that. Catch that killer Timi," he said with a smile.

I smiled and said, "I will."

* * *

It was the weekend and so far the only thing we have was Mr. Masters. I haven't had any other suspects so far, except Frankie Lakeland, who is on the chess team. He liked Molly, but other than that he didn't seem like a killer type. Also he had no connections to Lucy what so ever, so I pretty much hit a dead end.

I decide for dinner that I'd go to Frank's Diner that we all go too. I was about to walk into the diner when a hand landed on my shoulder. I looked up at the person and relaxed when I saw Warrick smiling at me.

"Hey, Pedal. You heard we were here," he said.

"Actually I was just coming here to get better food than that school food," I said.

He laughed and said, "Yeah school food definitely sucks. Come join us."

"Okay," I said.

We walked in together and I saw Catherine and Nick already sitting at a booth. Nick was on the right side and Catherine was on the left.

"Hey, Pedal. How'd you know we were here?" Nick said smiling.

"It was kind of just a coincidence," I said shrugging.

"Well, it's a good coincidence," he said, "Here sit with me."

He scooted over and patted the space next to him. I sat and Warrick sat next to Catherine.

"Where's the others?" I asked.

"We asked them to come, but they passed," Warrick said shrugging.

"Oh," I said.

"How's the case going Timi?" Catherine asked.

"Uh… I hit a dead end. I can't connect anyone to both victims. Its either they know Lucy or they know Molly," I said shaking my head.

"Yeah we've hit a dead end in the lab too. This is a very bizarre and hard case, but we'll crack it eventually," Nick said.

"Yeah, we almost always do," Catherine said.

"Hey, how about a pint of beer? After the week we had," Nick said.

"None for me, I have to drive," Catherine said.

"All right, Pedal?" Nick asked.

"Yeah definitely," I said.

"She can't drink, she's a high school student," Warrick said.

I stuck my tongue out at him and they all laughed.

"See she proved my point," he said.

I threw a balled up napkin at him and we all just laughed. We spent the rest of the time eating and drinking while talking about the case and our outside lives. I was having a blast with part of my team members.

"You're not going to drink anymore? "Nick asked.

"No I have to go back to the dorms. I don't want to smell like alcohol," I said.

"I bet those kids do way more than drink alcohol," Nick said.

"Probably, but I still don't want to blow my cover," I said.

"I hear you," Nick said.

We finished up and we all put some money to the bill. We all left together and I headed back to the dorm. While I was lying in bed I was still drilling through my head on what I had so far and right now not so much. I sighed and quickly went to sleep hoping I'd be able to get somewhere with this case soon.

* * *

The next day I decided to go to the local breakfast place that was next to the school. While I ate alone I was still going through each person I've met or seen throughout the school. When I was done, I went back to my dorm and decided to do a visual on what I had so far.

Victims:

Lucy Dillinger- Head Cheerleader- B/C student- Slept with Mr. Masters- Friends with Megan and Mitchell.

Molly Kaplan- Chess club- A student- Knew Frankie Lakeland- Picked on by Lucy and Megan

Suspects:

Megan- Was co-captain of cheerleading squad now head cheerleader- Picked on Molly and sat next to her in math- Twin sister to Mitchell

Mitchel- Captain of the baseball team- Liked Lucy- Didn't really know Molly

Frankie Lakeland- Head of Chess club- Good at Chemistry- Liked Molly

I looked over my little diagrams and connection but I wasn't getting anywhere. I spent almost three hours trying to figure something out, but got nowhere. There was knock on my door and I wondered who it could be. When I opened it up I found Mitchel dressed in a long sleeved black shirt and blue jeans.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I want to take you on a date. No exceptions," he said.

"Mitch, I…" I said.

I couldn't believe this, how could he not take a hint. I mean he is a horny teenage boy, they won't stop at nothing.

"Hey, I said no exceptions. Now come on," he said.

"Fine," I said.

I decided to go with him, but only to get information on the case. I just had to make sure I kept my distance from him so nothing happens. While were at the park and taking a walk I decided to step away and to the bathroom. I called Grissom to ask him if this was okay.

"Grissom its Pedal," I said.

"You okay?" Grissom asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay. I need to ask you something?" I said.

"Sure go ahead," he said.

"One of the students, Mitchel, who I have as a suspect, took me out on a date. Nothing is going to happen, but I think it's okay for my undercover work," I said.

"Its fine, see if you can get anything from him. Just make sure nothing happens," he said.

"Sure thing Grissom. Thanks," I said.

"No problem," he said.

I hung up and headed back to my "date". We spent a little more time at the park and then we went and had dinner at a local restaurant. Mitchell was really a sweet kid and he was very romantic for a 17 year old. I wonder how many girls actually swoon over him. He was driving us back to the dorm when he struck up conversation.

"So did I change your mind?" he asked.

"I'm sorry Mitch. You're a sweet guy but I don't see you like that," I said.

"Seriously I threw out everything I had. You're a tough chick Ally," he said laughing.

"Yeah," I said.

"You're way better than Lucy. I just learned she slept with my sister's boyfriend, Zeke. That bitch, had it coming. Zeke better watch his back because no one hurts my sister," he said.

"Really, Zeke, who's on your baseball team?" I said.

"Yup, jerk," he mumbled.

I thought about everything he said, was he involved in the killings. How did it connect to Molly though?

"You said you didn't know Molly right?" I said.

"Nah, not personally. Megan sat next to her in math class. They used to pick on her, especially after Molly told my sister she wouldn't tutor her. Molly said she would never teach a stuck up sob," he said.

More connections, were these twins really the killers or was it just a coincidence. Usually there aren't any coincidences in cases just the cold hard truth. He brought me to my dorm and tried to give me a kiss, but I denied him. Once I got into my room I checked out my diagram I made.

If Mitchell was really describing that he and his sister were connected and had motive to kill both victims. It could be something. I decided to call Grissom again to tell him what I found out. I discussed to him everything Mitchell said and he told me to keep an eye out. He said they would search into the twins and find out there background.

* * *

The next day was Monday and we had school. I made sure to keep an eye on both Mitchell and Megan today. I didn't notice anything out of the ordinary, accept that Zeke was missing. Then it hit me like a ton of bricks.

"Zeke better watch his back because no one hurts my sister," Mitchell's words came flooding back to me.

"Shit," I mumbled to myself.

I jumped out of my chair in my world history class and ran to the boy's dorm. I didn't know what room Zeke was in so I dialed Dean Duffy. He quickly gave me Zeke's dorm number and I went straight towards tit. I knocked on the door a few times but there was no answer.

I tried the knob and it creaked open, that's definitely not a good sign. I walked in and saw Zeke lying too peacefully in his bed. I checked his pulse and what I feared the worse, he was dead. I called the Brass and let him know what happened and police arrived soon after.

The halls were bustling with uniformed cops and the dean was here to. We were all talking and I let them know everything I figured out. I was so disappointed in myself, I should have arrested Mitchell right away or had him at least down at the station. It's all my fault Zeke got killed.

"Go put away your stuff and come down to the precinct, Pedal," Brass said.

"Okay," I said.

I headed to my dorm to drop of my stuff and put on another outfit and as soon as I walked in a hand went over my mouth.

"Don't say a word," Mitchell said.

The door closed and I saw Megan there holding something in her hands. He let go of me and I turned around to confront them.

"You killed three people," I said.

"Yeah, and you'll be our fourth. I saw you talking with the police I know you know that we did it. I can't let you tell anyone," Mitchel said.

I was glad they didn't know I was actually a cop and if I could get to my gun it would be great. I slowly backed away to my night stand and tried to reach under inconspicuously. I had taped my gun under there just in case something like this happened.

"Why'd you kill them?" I asked trying to distract them.

"They all hurt us. Molly didn't want to help my sister, Lucy slept with Zeke and she was head captain when it should have been Megan, and Zeke was an asshole. Now you know too much, so you should be our last victim," he said.

"I wouldn't try that if I were you. I'm a cop and you two are under arrest," I said as I pulled out my gun.

"What!? You're a cop?" Mitchell said.

"Yes now drop what you have Megan and get on the ground," I said.

I expected them to do as I said, but I made sure I kept my guard up. Megan threw the stuff at me and I tried to duck. It missed me by an inch, but Mitchel grabbed me and hit me in the face with his elbow. I was knocked to the ground and my forehead was bleeding because I hit my head on the nightstand.

I was losing consciousness but I made sure I stayed awake. I wasn't going to die today, not if I could help it. Mitchel held me at gun point and said, "We aren't going to jail. My sister is going to be a cheerleader in college and I'm going to make it to the big league."

"You two aren't going to get away with this, and if you add cop killing to it, you'll never get out of prison," I said.

"They don't know who did it," he said.

"They do, I already gave the information to the cops. They're already looking for you," I said.

"We'll be gone before they can get us," he said.

Mitchel cocked my gun and pointed it directly at me. I thought I was a goner, but my door flew open and Nick was standing there pointing a gun at Mitchel's direction.

"Drop the gone Mitchel Frightmore," Nick said.

Mitchell slowly put down my gun and put up his hands. Megan did the same as her brother. I got up and took my gun back off the ground. I aimed it at our suspects and reached for my cuffs which were inside the nightstand.

We cuffed both of the suspects and called for backup. Eventually the twins were hauled off to the precinct and I was standing with nick outside. The Paramedics just checked out my head and said it wasn't too deep that I needed stitches. They cleaned it up and bandaged it with some gauze.

"You all right?" Nick asked.

"Yeah, I'm mostly kicking myself for letting them get the jump on me," I said.

"Hey it's okay. Could have happened to anybody. Nice work today, Pedal," Nick said.

"Thanks, but I wish I would have been able to save Zeke," I said.

"Hey, don't worry. Turns out Zeke was already dead before you linked it to the Frightmore's," Nick said.

"Really?" I said.

"Yeah, don't be too hard on yourself. We lose a lot of people in this job, it's tough every time, but we have to learn to deal with it," Nick said.

"Thanks Nick," I said.

"No problem," he said.

"Thanks for saving me again too. How did you know I was there anyway?" I asked.

"Grissom called, and asked if I was close to the school. He said that you were taking a long time to get to the lab, so I headed here," Nick said.

"I'm glad you got there when you did, or I could have been dead," I said.

"I'm glad I could make it on time. Can't lose you, you're a good CSI," Nick said.

I smiled and said, "Thanks, you too."

He smiled back and said, "Thanks. I'll take you to the precinct."

"All right, thanks," I said.

"No problem. You shouldn't drive, you could have a concussion," he said.

I nodded and we headed to the precinct. Everyone praised me for my good work and they said that the two confessed to everything. Grissom gave me two days off because of me having to work on my other day off and being undercover. I was grateful and honestly, I can't wait for my next case.


End file.
